ix2dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaz (the Named)
Mannerisms The goblin Gaz (the Goat-Rapist) is freshly arrived to the surface world. Gaz displays usually high strength, fortitude, and (occasionally) cunning for a goblinoid. He commonly receives most new sights with wide bulbous eyes and excited babbling. He enjoys pointing out details that would be trivial and overlooked to lifelong surface dwellers, sometimes leading to profound revelations, but most often the annoyance of everyone around. Prolonged exposure to Gaz reveals certain things. Above all, he is driven by the need to leave a lasting mark on the world. This manifests most clearly in his tendency to scrawl his name on various surfaces throughout your travels, but has its underpinnings deep in his psyche. When arriving in a new city or area, he always chooses a new nickname (the Axe, the Pie Bandit, the Goat Rider) - and then establishes parameters by which he will "earn" the nickname. Nickname tasks vary wildly in difficulty, from trivial to suicidal, and must involve multiple non-player characters recognizing the name. Gaz does not seem to have a preference for more prestigious names, so long as they are extremely memorable. Invariably, Gaz asks travelers from strange lands if they've heard of Gaz (the Name). Within the first 5 minutes of a conversation, most assume that the goblin has suffered permanent brain injuries from a mace shot. If interactions continue, the same individuals generally find themselves wondering if Gaz actually knows more than he's letting on (he usually does). This is no accident, as Gaz was quite literally born to be underestimated. Back Story Gaz originated deep in the Underdark, in the drow city of Erelhe-Cinlu as a servant of upstart House Aleval. House Aleval holds a tenative position among the ruling houses of the city and focus most of its efforts on espionage and intelligence gathering to make up for their gap in martial power. House Aleval is always searching for more effective means of staying ahead of their opponents and have been experimenting in recent years with "lesser" life forms as assassins and spies. Goblinoid slave labor is so common in the city that goblins are barely noted at all as they pass go about their tasks. Gaz served his masters grudgingly his entire life, having been responsible for the deaths of several minor players in houses Xaniqos and Despana - until his circumstances changed. After a harrowing journey to the surface, Gaz has been establishing himself in a local intelligence ring. He is currently gathering gathering information on the conspiracy that toppled the monarchy of the kingdom of Aranth for a sorceress named Pirotess of (Spy Ring). He is currently keeping his species secret through use of an intermediary, Robb Keane - a good natured but gullible villager secretly pining for Pirotess. Plot points to be elaborated * Gaz fled Erelhe-Cinlu after discovering the secrets of his birth (his enhanced senses are the effect of the dark ritual sacrifice of his mother shortly after birth). The ritual has also left him sterile and shortened his life expectancy by an unknown amount - this is the principle factor in his obsessive need to leave his own mark on the world. Information was revealed by his principle tutor (whose name I don't have yet) prompting Gaz to murder him. * Escaped with a non-trivial amount of coin and sack full of Aleval network intelligence reports on the surface world. Potential allies * Underdark trade caravan, led by Drow (name forthcoming) - aided in reaching the surface, paid for with stolen coin from House Xaniqos * Underdark thief band, led by a Hobgoblin Rogue (name forthcoming) * Robb Keane - Gaz uses Robb as an intermediary when interfacing with Pirotess and the (Spy Ring). Gaz feigns support in helping Robb in his affections for Pirotess, but is principally interested in leaving Robb holding the bag if shit hits the fan). * Rivals of House Aleval Potential foes * House Aleval - not likely to take humiliation lightly, but also not principally obsessed with tracking Gaz down - has a deceptively far reaching intelligence network above the surface. * Rival Thief Band, lead by (Some legendary thief character) - I foresee the 2 parties going after the same score at some point, leading to problems. More to come... Category:Characters